1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of performing communication with external equipment connected to a camera system via a communication terminal, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of adjusting communication speed between the camera and external equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras have recently become available which can be connected to external equipment, such as electronic system notebooks and the like, to communicate with the external equipment. While communicating with the external equipment, the camera performs operations such as photometry, shutter release and setting of various camera information, such as exposure mode and shutter speed, in accordance with commands received from the external equipment. Further, stop values and the various camera information may be set by the external equipment and written to the camera body for storage therein. Thus, the data of various types of cameras can be retained in the external equipment. In the above-described type of camera system, the transmission of data between the camera and the external equipment is performed according to previously fixed communication speeds. However, because the communication speed between the camera and the external equipment is fixed, the following problems result.
Specifically, when a communication cable connecting the camera and the external equipment is long, communication errors frequently arise when the speed of data communication with the external equipment is fixed at a high speed. Furthermore, when the communication speed is fixed at a low speed to eliminate the communication errors which arise at the high communication speed, the time required for communication with the external equipment becomes long.